I am not a Queen anymore
by Cheli-chan
Summary: A certain Resident Evil character finds herself still alive after she was supposedly dead. Other character mentions later on in the story and possible romances
1. Awakening slumber

Location,_ Ashford Antartica base._

Date, _January 1st, 1999_

Time, _precisly 3:00am._

"**Couger, we've found something!**"

...

"**What is it?**"

...

"**A body, I think it's female. Help me carry her to the van, we'll check it out in the lab**"

...

Location, _Unknown_

Date, _January 23rd, 1999_

Time, _7:34pm_

_Where am I... last thing I remember was awaiting my death, then heard some strange voices. I cannot see anything, I can only hear the sound of some kind of machine running. Am I even alive? Are those voices still here..._

...

"**How long have we got boss?**"

...

"**Not long, hopefully she'll awaken now. Her cells have reconstructed fully now, she should hopefully be awake by the morning. If not then we'll have to dispose of her"**

...

_Dispose? Are they talking about me... or something else. Wait... I think they are leaving, their breathes are fading in the distance_

...

"**Boss! I think she's breathing. She must have awaken**"

...

_I can only feel the warm hands on my body from these strangers. I do not seem to be able to speak, nor see. Only sound and touch seem to be present at the moment, my taste buds do not seem to be working either. Who are these people?_

...

"**Give her P/N-G51-N1WN, it should open up her senses**"

...

_A sharp pain came through my neck. I feel completly paralysed. My senses shut down as I fall into my dark slumber again_

...

"**We'll see how she is in the morning**"


	2. Goddess?

Location,_ unknown_

Date, _January 24th, 1999_

Time, _4:00am_

_Am I not dead. My brain is fuctioning, aswell as my hearing and feeling. Should I attempt to open my eyes, or will I be afraid to see my surroudings. As I opened my eyes, I found myself in a very small room with computers and many boxes. I attempted to sit up, to find my body was perfectly fine. I would have least thought after the incident, my legs would be completly paralysed. This is proof, I am not a Queen anymore. I am a Goddess living against meer mortals who shall worship me. I must escape this place. As I ran to the door, to find it being open surprisingly. I ran through the hollow halls checking for any sign of the outside. Most doors were dead ends, all for one door. The last door left. It is dark, very dark. Yesterdy this place sounded like it was sprung with life, now nothing is around._

"**Glad you've awoken Alexia, we thought you'd never be awake**"

_Who was this person, who knew my name. Where is she? I turned by head to the noise, a small television screen._

"**Sorry I couldn't be there when you awoke, but I had alot of work to do. Couger will escort you to your room**"

_At this time a bulky blonde haired man came through the door. I honestly did not know what to think. So I followed him to my so called 'room'. Only to find it was something I would not have imagined. A replica of my old bedroom back at the mansion. Who were these people! Now what not the time to answer questions, I shall do that in the morning. Once I have had some sleep. I walked over to my dresser as 'Couger' went out of the room. Hmm, everything is the same. I wonder what type of people these people are._

Location, _replica bedroom_

Date, _January 25th, 1999_

Time, _6:01am_

_I had been awaken by the noise of an alarm ringing. I got up out of the bed and walked out of the bedroom. I had only realised now that I am wearing a white gown, had one of those people dressed me.. or am I imagining things._

"**Lady Ashford, come this way**"

_A strange voice called out to me, I had no other alternative. So I followed. Only to be lead into a room with computer monitors surrounding and a woman and the man from yesterday here._

"**Ignore that ringing, it'll stop soon. Miss Alexia Ashford. It is a pleasure**"

_The woman and the man seemed to bow. Now was the time for questions._

**How do you know who I am?**_I demanded to know._

"**Apologizes. I am Isabella Mayqueen. Myself and Couger here saved you from your inevitable death. We couldn't let a true Goddess like you die. So we brought you back to the lab to revitalise your cells. You were in pieces when we found you. If we were any later; you could have died. T-Veronica had protected you from internal death.**"

_Hmm, so these people saved me. I think I could like these people.._


	3. Birds of a feather

Location, _Isabella's lab_

Date, _January 30th 2009_

Time, _10:34pm_

_Over six days ago, I had met a woman named Isabella. I knew at that moment, she was some one to keep my eye on. She is very similar to myself; a child prodigy, a scientist and a former Umbrella employe. It was only a few hours after I found my rescuer, she told me that herself and 'Couger; had been developing _**My **_virus further. The virus I risked my life for. All is not shabby, she has given me my own laboratory to do research myself. I still do not trust her, I have no idea how she knows of my work. I shall confront her._

Location, _Hallway leading to bedroom replica_

Date, _January 30th 2009_

Time, _11:52pm_

_There I saw her, Isabella. I decided now was time to confront her..._

"**Isabella, I demand answers**" _I shouted to her_

"**If it's answers regarding our knowledge, then you have your brother to thank.**"

_Alfred? What! He is dead, that damn Redfield and her friend killed him. Unless... he survived the accident. _

"**Alfred is dead**"

"**Yes, and apparantly so were you.**"

_What did she mean by that... maybe, maybe he is still alive. Oh my dear brother, I shall find you._

[ I will try and make the chapters longer =/ but I've had alot of coursework to type up T^T and it is really hard to think while you are revising. I cannot wait until DSC is released in the UK. I keep checking youtube for Alexia and Alfred appearances, I know I am sad but obsessed. They also apparantly exstended Alexia's lullaby =D Vieraheart15 I shall continue for you :D because you sound awesome and thank for my first review on this 3 ]


	4. Alfred

Location, _unknown research facility_

Date, _February 2nd 1999_

Time, _11:23am_

_It has been a couple of days since I have learned of Alfred's survival. Since Isabella told me, I have been trying to find his location. So far, I have had nothing. Two days non-stop I have been searching, with the effects of the virus; sleep is not needed. It just revitalises the mind. I am starting to trust 'Couger', he has been assisting me in finding Alfred. Even with his fragile human state, he has has no sleep since I ordered him to help me. I like this Couger, in a way he reminds me of Alfred; which I dearly miss. _

"**Lady Ashford, we have a match.**"

_A match? Alfred is alive! I rushed over to the computer and looked at the evidence._

"**Alert Isabella. Tell her we are going to have a little visit. It seems our dear Alfred is visiting our Umbrella friends in Russia.**"

_Couger simply nodded and exited swiftly. I will find you Alfred._

Location, _Isabella's private Jet_

Date, _February 2nd 1999_

Time, _8:00pm_

_It took a little persuasion to convince Isabella to agree, Couger helped. A few hours later, we were on her private jet heading to Russia. We plan on approaching them in the non-verbal way._

Location, _Isabella's private Jet_

Date, _February 3rd 1999_

Time, _1:00am_

_We had finally arrived at the base. Our entrance was not how I imagined it. We landed on one of Umbrella's heliports with apparant supervision, Isabella flashed a card to one of the guards and we were allowed access. Strange... _

Location, _Umbrella corridor_

Date, _February 3rd 1999_

Time, _1:32am_

_We had been searching for over thirty minutes and nothing. I am begining to lose faith. We had been wondering the corridors in our final search of hope. A couple of guards came asking if we had a licence to be here. Strangly none of them reconized who I was. Then it hit me, literally. Someone had knocked into me._

"**You stupid commoner!**"

_I turned to yell at that retrid man._

"**Sorry ma'am**"

_Then I saw it.._

"**Alfred...**"


	5. Remaining mysterious

Location, _Umbrella corridor_

Date, _February 3rd 1999_

Time, _1:32am_

_Alfred does not seem to recognise me. Something must be wrong. He just seemed to walk away._

"**Are you sure it's Alfred?**"

"**I think I can recognise my own brother.**"

_He would not ignore me of all people, let alone forget me. He must be in some sort of trance. Oh dear Alfred, what has Umbrella done to you. Well I am afraid you are coming with us one way or another._

"**Alfred is coming with us!**"

Location, _Random Umbrella rooms_

Date, _February 3rd 2009_

Time, _2:43am_

_We have been following Alfred for quite a while. We intend to strike him when he is alone. Although that is hard with Umbrella's staff. We just have to do it on impact._

"**Couger, just do it**"

_Couger complied and grabbed Alfred from the back, with his strength Alfred would have a hard time struggling. Couger did a special technique on his back to make his fall unconcious. We headed back to the jet before any of the guards grew suspicious of Alfred's disapearance..._

Location, _One of Isabella's test rooms_

Date, _February 7th 2009_

Time, _4:00pm_

_Alfred has been testing fine, although he struggled at first. We have not seem to find anything wrong with his body or any sort of device that could control him. From the evidence we have seen, he is most likely suffering from Amnesia but why was he with Umbrella..._


	6. Mind control?

Location, _One of Isabella's test rooms_

Date, _February 7th 1999_

Time, _4:00pm_

_Alfred has been testing fine, although he struggled at first. We have not seem to find anything wrong with his body or any sort of device that could control him. From the evidence we have seen, he is most likely suffering from Amnesia but why was he with Umbrella..._

Location, _replica bedroom_

Date, _February 23rd 1999_

Time, _5:00am_

_I have been watching over Alfred for over a week. He has been resting, all the testing has been done on him. Still no answers. I cannot believe he is doing this to me. We both said after our father's betrayal that we would look out for each other. Damn him... but wait... that's it! _

Location, _Isabella's room_

Date, _February 23rd 1999_

Time, _5:09am_

_If I cannot have Alfred with his subconcious mind, then I will have him with a controlled mind. I have told Isabella that, she has agreed to it. Now time to bring in the speciman..._

Location, _replica bedroom_

Date, _February 23rd 1999_

Time, _5:16am_

_We all had a shock when we arrived. Alfred is gone....._

[ Sorry for late update and it's still short. Things have took a turn for the worst lol and sleep is my only good thing at the moment /3 I feel like a walking zombie but I will try to make it longer... Where has alfred gone xP ]


	7. Playing with fire

Location,_ security room_

Date, _February 23rd 1999_

Time, 10:00am

_Hours have passed and yet no sign of my dear Alfred. How could this be? Isabella set her lackey Cougar to search the building with security but still no sign. Where could he have gone? Something odd definitely was going on, he did not trigger any alarms and the security tapes are empty... where could he have gone or better, **who** could he have gone with?_

Location, _Laboratory_

Date, _March 2nd 1999_

Time, 7:34pm

_Isabella had reassured me that she would fine Alfred and I needn't worry. Cougar disappeared a few days after Alfred and had not returned, again Isabella 'reassured' me that I needn't worry with that either which was unsettling. My days had been useless in this prison. Working on a formula I already perfected was dreary especially when I had to test on commoners; surely my time is being wasted. One thing I do know is that; Isabella is definitely hiding something._

Location, _Replica bedroom_

Date, _March 3rd 1999_

Time, 3:00am

_As usual, I barely sleep as my time is valuable and should not be wasted as such feasible acts such as 'sleeping'. My routine in the morning is simple; I brush my golden hair, practice my transformation and then obviously head down to the laboratory to continue my research but today was different. I felt that something that wrong today, everyday something began to change and I was shamelessly only beginning to notice. Today I realised that I am in fact the 'Queen' of this place and I can go where-ever I wanted to go. I headed to Isabella's room which had been 'forbidden' in the past. As I walked to her room, I managed to just hold the flames in my hand in case that fool decides to think she can play with fire, I will show that feeble minded moron that little girls who play with fire get their fingers burnt_

[Sorry this is late, found this chapter in my old email account and decided to upload it. Also found that there is half of the next chapter so expect that one soon after I familiarise myself with the story 3 These may be short but I want to try and leave them like cliff-hangers ]


End file.
